When You are Alone
by Sacharine
Summary: Chpter 2 here..original character She found the morlocks!!! isn't storm cool? Love her so..... lotsa secrets and weird stuff invented.. please reviews ,oh ya i will definately drag in gambit for rogue& angel!
1. Default Chapter

Once upon a time there was a little girl, who was very very happy

They're all Marvel's. What's that? They're _yours? _I don't believe you.Bluffer!!!! The little girl is mine. Use her without permission, and I shall unleash the awesome power of my overwhelming stupidity upon thee. Yes, it's an ineffectual threat, folks! 

Chapter 1: Time factor

Once upon a time there was a little girl, who was very very happy. She lived in a perfect little town in a perfect little house with her perfect family. Her family was very typical family, a grouchy but caring father, a sweet and overly anxious mother, and her overbearing protective older brother who believe he had the sole right to bully her. She studies in a perfect little school scoring average results and had average friends.

But one perfect summer day, the little girl went home and found her house in shambles, her brother missing and her parents lying in a pool of their own blood. She looks on the walls. Over and over again the words die mutie was scribbled in crude paints and marker. She stared and stared at her parents.

She did not cry for at the moment she has forgotten how to cry. Time spun and stopped. Abruptly time around the house whipped back with the force of a tornado. The little girl watch as the events happened again, but this time before her eyes. She watches as her neighbours along the streets mobbed and stormed into her house. She screamed along with her parents when they were tortured and set on fire in attempt of mock trial to find out if they were mutants. She watched and learned to live as she get her message from her parents a message left behind as her parents knew they would die. She absorbs and imprints the message onto her mind.

She knows what she has to do. She has to get as far away as she could from this place. She has to go down to the gutters and find the Morlocks her parent's friends. Her brother would have already received his message and she was not to care about him any more. Her old family is no more. She would have to create a new identity. She can't be traced back anymore. The secret of the Legion must die with her and her brother. Her eyes harden. ::I'm so sorry Mama:: She vowed :: I will kill those bloodsuckers for you::

She worked fast in silent, salvaging what she needs from the wreck that she once called home. When she finished, she concentrated and molded the time around her providing a shield. She glows as she speed up the time around her, with the accelerated time and the shield she moved swiftly down the street and out of sight.

That all folks!! Wait the second chapter…. Meanwhile if you want you could suggest thru reviews what name do you want for a little girl who can manipulate time and of course her code name!!! This chapter is just introducing her and her cutting off of ties.. Oh ya One more thing somebody help me with her age!!!!


	2. The Twisted Path We Take

They're all Marvel's. What's that? They're yours? I don't believe   
you. Bluffer!!!! The little girl is mine. Use her without permission,   
and I shall unleash the awesome power of my overwhelming   
stupidity upon thee. Yes, it's an ineffectual threat, folks! But be   
afraid… Very afraid!  
  
  
::Author Notes:: Hallo people I'm back!!! Hai … I so disappointed   
when I wrote tis there is only one review!!! :o(Thank u   
Cleopatra.. for your review at least there is a single person who   
appreciate my first attempt at a fan fiction….. For this chapter   
she will find the Morlocks!! Yippee Yeah!! ::CHEERS:: and she   
will meet Sarah the young yet to be Marrow.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Twisted Path We Takes  
  
:: I believe I'm lost :: the little girl stared forlornly at the   
people. After searching for weeks she still have not found the   
legendary place, The Alley. She had almost spent all her money   
and she felt terrible dirty and alone. She just turned ten   
yesterday but there is no celebration. She stared down at her   
ragged boots :: I'm so tired:: . Out of the blue, an unshaven   
brute with sour breath loomed over her.   
  
"Hello little sweetie pie. How about you follow uncle here to   
that little isty bitsy corner for a little while? It will be fun…" the   
man leered at her. She backs away. The man disgusts her. "Why   
you disgusting little wretch. I ask you nicely and you dare to walk   
away?" He lunged at her. She turned in dashed down the alley.   
Thud thud, thud thud. :: Don't look back, don't slow down you   
know what happened if he catches you:: She told herself,   
generating an accelerator shield around her. :: Faster faster.   
Turn left. No right. Is he still behind? Yes no faster faster, those   
dirty groping hands. Must no be caught. Faster Faste… ::  
  
"Pick on somebody your own size!" a voice ranged out   
behind her. A girl with weird bone like protrusions was standing   
of the brute, threatening him with a bone likely club. She swung   
the club at him the pull another one other of her flesh. She threw   
it to her. "Arm yourself and play 'Whacko'!"   
  
"Damn muties you're all unnatural and damned!!!" the man   
growled. He walked away muttering about monsters. He knew he   
was no match for the group that was growing behind the bone   
girl.   
  
"Yo babe, I'm Sarah of Morlocks. What cha your name?" the   
girl asked. :: I yet to have a name:: she thought as loudly as she   
could at Sarah. "Way cool! How did cha do that? I meana talk in   
my head? Cool! Are you a mutant too? But how come the   
telepaths don't sound like cha? Can cha teach me how to do   
dat?"Sarah babbled in her excitement.  
  
"Greetings, I'm Storm, the present leader of the Morlocks.   
You are welcomed to stay with us if you are too a mutant seeking   
to hide from above." An elegant woman with snow-white hair and   
ebony skin stepped up and spoked.   
  
:: Finally! I have found the Morlocks!:: she gave herself a   
mini cheer. She turned to Storm,:: My parents sent me to the   
Morlocks they were killed a few weeks ago. They said you would   
take care of me till I'm old enough to take care of myself. In   
return I would offer my abilities for your use. ::  
  
"Fair enough. Sarah you will be her roommate, take her   
down and show her the way. Morlocks, dispersed!" Storm   
commanded. "My dear child, I would suggest you best choose a   
rename yourself quickly, it's not pleasant to call you child   
forever."  
  
"Come on! I will show cha our room!" Sarah dragged her   
down the manhole behind the rubbish dump. "What cha your   
abilities by the way?" Sarah asked as they went down to the   
twisted mazes. :: Time warping, immortality an aspect of time   
warping, preconisation, another aspect of time warping:: "Whoa,   
wish mine mutation was like cha. Instead I have to have out of   
control bone growth.. It is so painful sometimes to have bones   
grow into your guts. What happened to cha voice? Why can't cha   
use it?"   
  
:: When I was eight, I saw my relatives killed by mutant   
haters. 14 of them. I screamed so much my voice broke and my   
voice box constricted till I can't speak anymore. :: "I'm so sorry.   
I should not have pried ", Sarah apologised. They turned the   
corner. Suddenly a green ball flew through the air towards them.   
Sarah raised her hand and….  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAH How it that for a cliffhanger? Pretty dumb dun cha   
think so? Points to note for next chapter: I have written the   
events that happened The Mutant Massacre happened in 1987   
and Gambit supposing only rescue Sarah (Marrow). Caliban did   
fall in love with Kitty in the The X-Men comics and Storm was the   
leader of Morlocks at the time of the Mutant Massacre. I did not   
know where Bayville is but I assumed it is in New York because   
that is where the X-Mansion is founded rite?? The Alley the   
tunnel of Morlocks is very extensive and stretches thru New York   
to Manhattan and many other places. Gambit is 16. Sarah age is   
13 and the little girl will be 12 when The Mutant Massacre   
happened (Yes I gave the little girl a new name. If any thing I   
said above is wrong do tell me.For readers in   
X-men Comics… The x-people except for Storm and Wolverine   
and Xavier are ALL DE-AGED. For people in X-men: Evolution, if   
you don't truly understand the plot.. TOO BAD!!!!!   
BAWAHAHAHAHAHA… :: Maniacal Laughter :: Sorry under the   
stress of exams… BTW, if there is any error above, do tell mi via   
the little box below K??? So long people till the next chapter!  
  



End file.
